Once a Ranger
by Wayne Johnson
Summary: Adam is narrating a new adventure for the once a ranger team.
1. Chapter 1

Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger! Wow we went by that. My name is Adam Park. This is the only written Story about what is going on. Nobody thought those words would leave to a formation of a team someday. No one knew that after the team was formed and broke up we would be brought back for a common purpose. Not one of us could predict the adding of members. But that is the life of a power ranger, the unexpected.

It all started one day after work in the dojo, Kira Ford aka was supposed to meet me and the other once a Ranger team for coffee. That is what we called ourselves, Kira, Tori, Xander, Bridge, and me. We were and Power Ranger team formed by a being known as the Sentinel Night. The Sentinel Night is a being who helped a previous team known as The Power Rangers of Operation Overdrive. I was the leader, as the most experienced ranger. Normally the red ranger of a team is the Red Ranger but I had the most knowledge. First I will introduce the rangers.

First myself Adam Park, I am the Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. I was chosen by a Leader named Zordon to take over for a ranger named Zack Taylor, who decided to leave a team to attend a peace summit. Next is Tori Hanson. Tori is the Blue Ranger of the Ninja Storm. Tori is the first Female blue Ranger. She was chosen by her Sensei due to her wisdom and master of the Water element. Next is Kira Ford. Kira was chosen by former ranger Tommy Oliver as the Yellow Ranger of the Dino Thunder. Moving on to Bridge Carson, Bridge is the Red Ranger of SPD. SPD is a force of future that arrest alien forces in order to protect and serve the galaxy. Bridge was chosen by Doggie Cruger to be the SPD Green ranger. He was later promoted to the Blue and then Red Ranger. He was transported through time to help us. Finally we have Xander Bly. Xander was the Green Ranger of the Mystic Force. Xander was chosen by Udonna, The White Mystic Ranger, because of his magical ability to control earth and plants.

We were selected to assist the Power Rangers of Operation overdrive because they had lost their morphing abilities. This was caused by a villain called Thrax. Thrax was the son of the two main villains I fought during my ranger career, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. In the end, The Rangers regained their powers and all of us took down Thrax and his team of villains. After that we started meeting once a month to reunite and talk of old battles. This time, however, was different.

Kira and I were waiting outside the coffee shop in the alley. Tori showed up through ninja streak, a form of getting to a place fast similar to that of teleporting. Next was Xander, he used his teleportation spell. Finally a portal opened and Bridge walked out of it. So when we got in we sat at a corner table not to attract attention. After ordering our usally, Tori talked about the time she was cloned and had to use her ninja powers to defeat it. Right when she got to the Megazord part then we heard a scream.

When we rushed outside to see what was going on, I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw a heard of Tenga warriors. Tengas are vile creatures. They are bird like Humanoids with the fighting skills of terror. The Tengas were foot soldiers to Rita and Zedd. The Tengas were terrorizing the park, "Somethings never chang" – I thought. "Tengas!" I yelled

"What is a Tenga?" ask Xander

"A tenga is a bird from the planet…" started Bridge but was stopped by Tori.

"Well, whatever they are we need to stop them" – Tori

"Civilian or Ranger? I vote Ranger as not to attract attention" – Kira

"You guys go ahead, I need to see something" – Me

"Oh I get it, leave the youth to do the work" – Bridge

I went to hide behind a tree, what I was going to try was something that needed to be hidden. Here is the deal. Bridge is a Psychic; he can foresee moves of who is battling sometimes and where they are hiding. Tori can control water. Kira can project her voice. Xander can control earth and plants. Each has a power when not morphed. That left me without any powers. When the tengas attacked me in the past I had the power of Ninja. I could use the way of the frog. I wondered. When the Sentinel Knight told us he restored our powers, he didn't say if he restored all our powers. I focused. Remembered deep within me and shouted "Ninja Ranger Power Now". Nothing happened as soon as I started to run toward the rangers to help them in the civilian fight just then I felt the rush and with my first hit I transformed. I was once again the Black Ninja Ranger.

"Whoa, Adam what is that?" –Xander

"It is my Ninja Form" –Me

"Wow, so that is what the original Ninja Rangers Looked Like."- Tori

From here we fought and kick Tenga butt, but then once they were defeated I wondered how this was. The Tengas were in Angel Grove again. I was wondering how this could be. I fought many battles with the Tengas but they were supposed to be defeated. In the past a wave by Zordon were suppose to wipe them out of the Galaxy.

"Wow real life Tengas, their almost extinct in the future." - Bridge

"What do you mean almost"-Me

"I mean some lived on the planet Scorpinod, with the forces of Scorpina." Bridge

"Scorpina, wait isn't she one of the villains you faced Adam. " –Kira

"Yeah, She kidnapped me and Aisha, the yellow ranger, and Tried to take us down. During our megzord battle, her and Goldar fled and I never saw her again. I just thought she was destroyed when Zordon's wave was sent throughout the universe."-Me

"So now they are back which means Scorpina is where?"- Xander

"My guess Is she is planning an Attack, in SPD history there is really not much mention on here except for the fact that she was destroyed before the formation of SPD. " – Bridge

"Wait, So are we the ones to vanquish Scorpina?" – Tori

"I don't know but we better keep our eyes open for a monster attack, just in case." - Me

After this we all split up into pairs except for me. I went to see how Alpha was doing. Alpha is a robot that helped me and the original team. He was working on repairing the old command center. I teleported there but found something I was not expecting. Not only was the command center finished but it was better than ever.

There was newer equipment, the viewing globe was repaired, and new things as well. There was a platform where Zordon's tube used to be and there stood The Sentential Knight. "So Adam, what do you think?"

"I love it. But when did you do this? "– Me

"Just now, I felt a disturbance in the balance of the universe."- Sentential Knight "So I decided to recruit the five of you again to help stop the threat approaching"

"What threat?" –Me

"All will be answered soon Adam, but first contact the other rangers and teleport them here, I have some business to attend to." - Sentential Knight

The he was gone in a flash. So, I did what he said. "Alpha alert the other rangers"

"Right away Adam" –Alpha "Ayayaya, Adam Look toward the viewing globe"

As I did, I saw Bridge and Xander searching the park. Just then they were attacked by Tengas. Bridge and Xander were out numbered and couldn't reach for their morphers. "Tori, Kira come in. "

"Go for Tori" – Tori

"You need to morph and get to the park immediately, Xander and Bridge are under Attack" – Me

"We'll meet you there." Kira "Ready?"

"Ready!" Tori "Ninja Storm, Ranger from, hyah"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up" Kira

"It's Morphin Time" me

Then, we teleported ourselves to the park. Since the command center was up and running we all teleported the same way.

"What was that feeling?" Tori

"We teleported, Dr. O talked about it all the time." Kira

"Now it's time to help them out, Hyah." Me

Then we fought. Kira used her Super Dino Mode and took to the skies with the flying Tengas. Tori used her Ninja Sword and slashed away at the Tengas, breaking Bridge and Xander free. After Kira took down the flying Tengas I turned my power axe into cannon mode. Tori and Kira got behind me.

"Ready" Tori

"Aim" Kira

"Fire" Me. And then they were gone. "Power down"

"Thanks Guys" Xander

"Yeah you guys really saved us back there" Bridge

"Don't worry about, now lets get to the new command center." Me


	2. Chapter 2

Onward we went to the command center. We decided to teleport there since Xander and Bridge didn't get to try it before. Once we got there I gave Xander and bridge new wrist communicators, as well as updating Tori's and Kira's. I filled them in on how the new command center was built.

So the Sentential Knight fixed this all up? - Tori

Yeah he said a threat was about to attack the world but he didn't mention who. My guess is Scorpina, but we will see.-Me

Welcome Rangers, I hope all is well! - Sentential Knight

Yeah, we have had to kick some Tenga butt, otherwise it's been fine. - Bridge

That is good to know, as you may be aware of Earth is under attack again. An attack led by Scorpina and Miratrix. Miratrix was thought to be destroyed but once Scorpina decided to attack earth she found the gem Miratrix was locked in. The two formed an alliance with each other and recruited some help from the enemy foot soldiers and the Tengas. Her foot soldiers are known as Scopinaxs, Named by her obviously. She is trying to finish what Zedd and Rita, and so many others, started. Only this time, she has a plan. Not just the normal attacks on the city and have the rangers destroy monsters I create, grow them, and then finish me off with a Megazord attack. Surround the City launch an attack of two different foot soldiers, wear the rangers out with monsters then Attack it themselves. That is why I enlisted the help of more rangers. You can't take on the threat alone. Although you are a good team, I would like you to meet your new teammates. Rangers turn around and face the platform and meet the 4 new additions to your team. - Sentential Knight

Hello again Rangers, It's great to be back. – Rose

I have chosen Rose Ortiz to operate as the Pink Ranger due to her extreme knowledge and her dedication to what is right. - Sentential Knight

Next I would like you all to meet Alyssa Enrile, Alyssa was trained in the martial arts by her father, who is renowned martial arts instructor. She will be the White Ranger. - Alyssa was trained in the martial arts by her father, who is renowned martial arts instructor.

It is nice to meet you all; I can't wait to help - Alyssa

Now on too the Boys, RJ and Zhane please step forward. - Sentential Knight

Hello Rangers, I am a master of wolf Pai Zhuq, and I am the only Violet ranger from what I understand. I hope I can be a great asset to the team. It will be outrageous. – RJ

I am the Silver Space ranger, ready to serve. – Zhane

You will all serve to fight Scorpina and Miratrix and her evil foot soldier. You will fight against her and all her monsters. - Sentential Knight

Yeah, not only that, but we will serve as a team. – Me

Once a Ranger… - RJ

Always a Ranger – All

While being on the same team you will be able to access the weapons from every generation you represent. This means you each will have your own Shark Cycle, Galaxy Glider, Wild Force Rider, and so on as far as transportation goes. Same goes with your weapons and power ups. Now I will be back to check on you later for now I must go. - Sentential Knight

Okay we will protect Angel Grove one more time. – Me

So it looks like we are all moving to Angel Grove. – Tori

Yeah I can work with the record Company to transfer to Angel Globe Records, Tori Would you like to be a dancer for my stage performances and what not, I have heard there is no surf here? – Kira

That will work, I can also Life Guard. – Tori

Since it is summer, I can stay in an apartment as like a small vacation, even though I am not vacationing much. – Alyssa

Well, I will stay onboard my ship and shoot down when needed. – Zhane

I have an Extra Bunk in my Dojo, Bridge would you like to stay there, I have a roommate just to worn you. – Me

Sure, I will be delighted. Who is your Roommate? – Bridge

His name is Rocky; he is a former ranger as well. Red and Blue were his colors. –Me

Well, I will expand my restaurant to Angel Grove and try to make a hit here. – RJ

I can attend summer Grad School at Angel Grove University on Scholarship. - Rose

That leaves you Xander. – Tori

Don't worry about me, my cousin lives here, she is nice and will let me stay here if I want. I will transfer over to the Rockporium here for now. I'll just give Cousin Katherine a call. She is a dancer down at Angel Grove Dance Academy and teaches 3 times a week. –Xander

Wait, Katherine, as in Kat Hilliard? –Me

Yeah, you know her? –Xander

She was a Pink Ranger. – Me

Wow small world. I never would have pegged her to be a Ranger though. –Xander

Most people wouldn't I guess. –Me

So we were formed and we were ready. The 9 of us ready to take on whatever Scorpina and Miritrax threw at us, at least we thought so.


	3. Chapter 3

3 days later when I woke up I decided to head toward the command center to see how the new team was adjusting and found I wasn't alone. What I saw was someone I never expected to see. "Rocky what are you doing here?" –Adam

Well Bridge kind of told me what was going on so I decided to check it out. Nice renovation, almost like the old with a dash of new, how much did this cost? –Rocky

Apparently Bridge didn't bring you up to full speed. –Adam

I know about the Sentential Knight, I was just making a joke dude. –Rocky

Yeah well I haven't thought about joking much lately with all that's been happening. I am back in the ranger habit. Not only that, but I am the full time leader. I also am starting out with nine rangers to lead, I don't know if I can handle all of this. -Adam

Adam, of course you can handle this. Remember when Tommy was at the hospital visiting with Kim and we were attacked. Who called the three of us into action? When Tommy was captured or went on all those missions by himself who was ready to attack? When I had to give my power to a child, who helped him adjust? Adam Out of your whole team, I think you are the most ready for anything. Especially since it is two villains and foot soldiers you have dealt with before. –Rocky

Putting all this into perspective I proceeded to do what I came here to do. "Thank You Rocky. Alpha, bring up Xander on the viewing globe." –Adam

Right away Adam –Alpha

"Why is Katherine there?" – Rocky

They are cousins –Adam

Figures, what is a new ranger team without former ranger relations? –Rocky

(Meanwhile at Kat's House, Xander Narrates)

So cousin Kat, you are sure I can Stay here for a while?-Me

Sure Xander, Why Angel Grove? – Kat

Well, its hard to explain, well, maybe not for you. Let me show you. – Xander

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" I shouted

Then With a flash of green light I transformed into the Green Mystic Ranger.

Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger- Me

Wow, you are a ranger, who would have thought? –Kat

I know Kat, it is cool, but its not my original team of rangers helping out Angel Grove, it is a team of veteran Rangers, one of which is Mighty Morphin Black Ranger Adam. He is our leader. –Me

Adam is leading the team, wow, Is Rocky on the team? –Kat

No, Why? –Me

Well, Xander, I wonder why Adam was chosen, he is good enough but why not me or Rocky? –Kat

Well the villain we are facing is known as Scorpina and Miratix and Adam had a personal score to settle with Scorpina and has fought Miratrix before in the past. He is really the most Qualified. As far as the choice goes it was entirely random. We have a bunch of newer rangers. The only other older ranger is Zhane. Oh Yeah, Power Down. – Me

Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger? Wow, Cassie told me about him, you remember Cassie my pen pal? Well she fought alongside Zhane in Space; she took over for me when I went to go to Ballet school. It seems right, why wasn't Tommy chosen? – Kat

As far as I know Tommy was a ranger again a couple years back. He was The Black Dino Thunder Ranger. He has probably had enough ranger business for now. And for Rocky, well his destiny was taking over by a Kid, Justin was an okay ranger, but rocky wouldn't even accept his destiny when he got better, He was probably done for ever, knowing he can still morph he probably will help if we need him, I know you will too if our Pink Ranger needs to give up her position. – Me

I guess Adam does make the next best choice then. Your leader chose well. Xander, you can stay as long as you want. Thanks, remember Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger. –Kat

Kat, that's what we say, thanks. – Me

Just then my wrist communicator beeped.

I know that sound you better get going. – Kat

Go for Xander –me

Xander, you and the other Rangers need to report to the command center immediately, you can bring your cousin Katherine if you like. - Sentential Knight

Well Kat, would you like to come? –Me

Sure Xander, hang on. –Kat

Then she pulled out her wrist communicator from her purse.

I never leave home without it. –Kat

Then, we teleported to the Command Center.

(At the Command Center, Adam Narrating Again. Xander, Adam, Kira, Bridge and Alyssa await the arrival of the Sentential Knight with Rocky and Kat)

We were there, the others were still settling in to their new surroundings. The Sentential Knight just got there as we had. And Kat and Rocky Looked amazed to see him.

Welcome Rangers, it seems Scorpina has unleashed an old foe known as Guitardo. He was an old villain the Rangers faced before even Adam joined the team. I have no prior knowledge as to how they defeated him other than the fact that this monster has mind controlling powers. Beware his song or else he will get you under his control. Rocky and Katherine, would you two like to fill in for Rose and Tori in this fight? - Sentential Knight

I'm down for one more Battle. –Rocky

Good to here, Katherine your turbo powers can be replaced if you would like to use those. - Sentential Knight

Thank you, I would love to, but it's been a while, are you sure. – Kat

Of course but the choice is yours. - Sentential Knight

Well, what can I say? Other than…Shift into Turbo –Kat

It's Morphin Time –Me and Rocky

Wild Access – Alyssa

Dino thunder, Power Up, hyah –Kira

SPD Emergency -Bridge

Magical Source, Mystic Force –Xander

You can stop my song Rangers that is a fact, now I sing for Scorpinaxes. –Guitardo

Kat pulled out a mix of Ballet and Turbo skills. Rocky managed to do part of our old Ninja routine. Xander pulled out his Magi Axe and Teamed up with Alyssa in a Battering attack. Kira and Bridge took out their side arms and started firing at the Scorpinaxes. I went straight for Guitardo with my power axe. I was stopped dead in my tracks when he hit me with a musical beam.

Rangers I need help! –Me

Xander, would you to assist me? –Alyssa

Gladly, Mystic Racer. – Xander

Savage Cycle – Alyssa

As they drove toward Guitardo, they were stopped, hit with the same beam I was and sent flying while their machines flew into the woods.

Help – Alyssa

Hyah –Bridge and Kira took off after Guitardo, however, they were stopped just the same.

Rocky, Kat get out of here, now. –Me

But what about you? –Kat

Kat we gotta go now! –Rocky

Wait…I –Kat

And just like that they teleported away leaving the 5 of us up here.


	4. Chapter 4

(Meanwhile in downtown angel grove, Tori narrates)

So guys we have explored angel grove. Let's go try to find the others.-Me

Okay, well, should we contact them?-Rose

*Beep*

This Zhane, I'm here with RJ, Tori, and Rose. –Zhane

Zhane, You and the other Rangers need to report to the command Center now. –Kat

Who is this?-Zhane

My name is Kat; I was helping out when we were attacked by a monster. My and another ranger escaped but the other rangers were captured and are now floating in downtown Angel Grove. Please, hurry to the command center. –Kat

We will be there as soon as we can. –RJ

Oh no, you won't! You will have to take me on and my army. –Figure

Who are you? –me

Are you Scorpina? –Rose

Yes, and I am here to take you out, Tengas, attack! –Scorpina

I took the far right, kicked flipped and tried to take them down. Rose turned invisible but the Tengas grabbed her before she could finish. They managed to throw me on the ground and she feel next to me. RJ was next he tried using his wolf spirit on them but they were too fast and tossed him on us. Something was not right with these Tengas. They were too strong. Finally Zhane fell over right next to us.

I think its time to morph. –Me

I agree. – Rose

Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed! - RJ

Let's Rocket! –Zhane

Ninja Storm, Overdrive, Ranger Form, Accelerate, hyah! – Rose and I

We'll take these bird Brains. - Zhane

You two go help the others! –RJ

Ready? –Rose

Let's do it, Ninja Streak – Me.

Then me and Rose Streaked toward the command center. Once we got there we saw a Blue ranger with his helmet off; he had a triangle on his helmet which I thought kind of dumb; and a pink ranger with headlights on hers.

Helmets, Power Down! –Me and Rose

My name is Katherine; I am a former Turbo Pink ranger. This is Rocky; he is the former Blue ranger. We were filling in for you two because there was a monster attack on the City. –Kat

We know, and we need to hurry, Scorpina is attack the other two. Alpha, pull them up on the globe. –Rose

Right away Rose. –Alpha

On the viewing globe were two pictures. First The Rangers were floating in the air and were getting flipped around by Guitarto's song and the other was RJ and Zhane getting attacked by Tengas and trying to keep them down.

So, here is the plan, we save the rangers from Guitardo and then we all go and help Zhane and RJ. Sound good? –Tori

Yeah, I am ready, but the thing is we do not know how to stop Guitardo. –Rocky

It seems to me the monster uses music to attack his enemies. If we can attack him in the same way than we can defeat him. Tori, if we can free Kira then you need to get her to yell into your sonic fin with her scream attack then we can defeat him. –Rose

Tori, I can strum my turbo bow to add to the music while you and Kira attack use your sonic fin. –Kat

Good, Rose and I can Attack Guitardo to keep him busy while you two get Kira down. –Rocky

Okay, Back to Action. –Kat

What? –Tori

But then they were gone in a teleport.

Well let's go. –Rose

At the site Rose and Rocky attacked Guitardo. They pulled their side arms out and slashed away. Guitardo lost some of his control and the rangers stopped flipping. Kat grabbed Kira's leg and she feel down.

Thanks Guys, Now let's stop Guitardo. –Kira

Sonic Fin –Me

Turbo Bow, I'll get his attention. Hey Guitardo, over here. –Kat

What now? –Guitardo

As Kat began to strum her bow, Guitardo started to get hit with music notes. Just then they other rangers fell.

Ready Kira? –Tori

Ready! AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW –Kira screamed

Ass the sound went through the sonic fin it got amplified and weakened Guitardo.

Alright Guys lets bring it together. –Adam

Adam's Axe went on top of my sonic fin. Kira's Ptera-grips were attached on the sides of the power axe. The drive geyser was set on top of the power axe. Xander laid his magi axe on top of that followed by Bridge's blasters being put underneath my sonic fin. To finish of Alyssa's Baton attached on the back to form our Once a Ranger Blaster.

Ready and Fire –Rose

And then Guitardo was destroyed.

Now let's get over to help the others. –Tori

Then we teleported, only to find RJ and Zhane being dragged by Tengas toward Scorpina.

Yes! You rangers thought you were so tough didn't you? –Scorpina

We are Scorpina! –Adam

Adam, it's nice to see you again. –Scorpina

Wish I could Say the same, ready guys? -Adam

Ready! –All

Attack! –Scorpina

Then we attacked freeing RJ and Zhane.

Once a Ranger Blaster –Adam

Wolf Morpher, Attach! –RJ

Super Silverizer! –Zhane

Once a Ranger Blaster, Full Mode! –RJ

And Fire –Adam

The Tengas were destroyed and Scorpina was hit.

I will be back rangers. –Scorpina

Then she was gone. Once we got back to the command center, we all talked about were we settled in.

So the high school let me insert my Pizza Place were the Juice bar used to be. And I am allowed to higher two new employee's to work part-time. Is anyone willing? –RJ

We will turn in our morphers if we can work there. –Kat

No wonder the Knight chose you Adam, you can still keep up with this. –Rocky

Tori, Rose, Alyssa, and I all found an apartment next to the High School. –Kira

Well, Living with Adam will work for me. –Bridge

Same with me and Kat. –Xander

I can live in the room attached to the Pizza Place. –RJ

Like I said I will stay in my spaceship until I am needed. –Zhane

Good job on a Job well done Rangers. –Sentential Knight

Thank you. –Alyssa

But still time is pressing. I feel Scorpina is planning a massive attack along with Miratrix. –Sentential Knight

We'll be ready. –Adam

I'm sure you will, but remember, we need to keep up our guard. –Sentinel Knight


	5. Chapter 5

"In The Lair or Scorpina"

Well, are we going to attack yet or what? – Miratrax

I am thinking of how to attack these rangers. They are all very powerful. I can't go at this the normal way. – Scorpina

Nor would I suggest it. I am saying we go in on the offensive. That's Why I took the liberty to recreate these and in a better fashion. – Miratrax

9 evil creatures stepped out before Scorpina

This is Monkeywi, RJ's first villain he battled. This is a fear cat that gave Rose trouble. Warmax is a villain that Xander fought in the past. Hydrax is an evil villain from the future escaped. Termatron is a tricky villain that Kira once fought on a playground. Copybot here fought precious Tori. The TireOrg was one of Alyssa's main challenges as a ranger. Lanterra was one of Adam's Hardest foes to defeat. Destructoid was fought but not destroyed by Zhane. – Miratrax

IS this it? If they defeated them once, who's to say they won't do it again? - Scorpina

Two things, They all attack at once, and two well why don't you let them show you? – Miratrax

Psycho Powers Activate – All Monsters

May I introduce another one of Zhane's enimies? The Psycho Rangers - Miratrax

Before them were Nine Psycho Rangers

Big Deal…They were defeated in the Lost Galaxy, why should we use them? - Scorpina

Because, They are better armored, newly equipped, and can grow big when need be. – Miratrax

I like it, Psycho Rangers, Take the tengas and Scorpinaxes and attack Angel Grove. - Scorpina

Short but the next chapter will have you...


	6. Chapter 6

{Been a couple of days since the Battle with Guitardo and Scorpina. Things have been a little too quiet. Everyone has settled in. Adam Is Narrating}

I woke up knowing that I didn't feel right. It's been way too long since Scorpina and Miratrax launched an Attack. I decided to go to the Command Center. I got up got dressed and grabbed my communicator when I noticed Bridge staring at me.

Where are you going Adam? –Bridge

To the Command Center, There is something I have to put together. – Adam

Well can I help? – Bridge

I don't know. What do you know about Megazord Configuration? –Adam

You don't mean that you want to combine all of our zords, that's crazy! Adam, our zords are all from different teams. I really don't think that would work. More to the point that if you tried it may cause the zords to be destroyed again. – Bridge

I don't really think that matters Bridge. Other rangers have powered up zords with other rangers powers. If you look at the history Tommy put together…- Adam

I know the history. Dr. Oliver was a great historian but that instance was a power up not actually combining zords. The rangers of the Lost Galaxy didn't combine their zords with Lightspeed Rescues Zords. – Bridge

Well I think we need to figure out a way to do it. If not we may be doomed if they send an attack that we are not ready for. –Adam

I don't think so. The combined power of our zords, should be enough to destroy whatever gets thrown at us. - Bridge

I never liked the odds of should! Okay, I am going to tell Alpha to run the program to try to put them together. – Adam

I am coming too. I have seen Zords from the past put together. I could possible help Alpha with a Solution. –Bridge

Okay let's go. –Adam

Then we teleported to the command center and found Alpha and the Sentential Knight talking.

Alpha Run the program. We need to make sure all of the Zords fit together. - Sentential Knight

Seems like great minds think alike. We had just came to do the same thing. – Adam

Well, I have a different task for you guys. Call the other rangers, you have a training session. - Sentential Knight

Okay, Rangers –Adam

This is Kira, With Rose, Tori and Alyssa. –Kira

Xander Here –Xander.

Come to the Command Center, we need to have a training session.

RJ here, had to get people to take over. –RJ

RJ to the Command Center – Bridge

Just then 4 Bright lights followed by another Bright light and one more came rushing in the command center. Before me was everyone but one person.

Where's Zhane? –Adam

He is prolly on his Ship. –Tori

And that is where he will remain -Sentential Knight

I don't understand, we is on our team, why isn't he here. –Alyssa

He is holding the session. He has a Simulator that allows you to fight foot soldiers and monsters in a controlled environment. Now Morph and I will contact you if need be. - Sentential Knight

Okay Ready Guys? –Adam

Ready! –All

It's Morphin Time! –Adam

Wild Access – Alyssa

Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! –Tori

Dino Thunder, Power Up! – Kira

SPD, Emergency! –Bridge

Magical Source, Mystic Force! –Xander

Overdrive, Accelerate! –Rose

And just like that, we were teleporting to Space. We arrived on the Main Deck of his space ship. Zhane Turned Around and Welcomed us.

Welcome to the Delta Winger Megazord. – Zhane

Megazord? But it is not a robot. – Alyssa

No, but it transforms, it is in ship mode now. –Zhane.

It's just like Cam's Zord, Remember, His transformed all on its own. –Tori

Oh yeah, you guys talked about that last night. – Alyssa

Well Shall we head to the simulator room. Let's Rocket! –Zhane

What is this simulation? –Adam

Well, I can't tell you, I was sworn to secrecy by the Sentential Knight. What I can tell you that it will require a lot of swift thinking. – Zhane

As we walked I was wondering why Zhane was told and not me. Maybe it was to test my fighting abilities. Well I will not be caught off guard.

Simulator On! –Zhane

This is a test, a test to make you face your greatest weakness! – Computer

Just then I was looking at a Black ranger standing before me. He too had the same weapons as I did. He was wearing the exact same thing as I was, and his team had the exact same outfits as we did. I was caught off guard.

The greatest weakness is you! – Computer

Just then the ranger copies attack us with our own weapons. Tori, Rose, and RJ flew back. Kira and I were knocked backward and everyone took steps back to make sure we were okay. Before we knew it we were blown out of the simulator and it ended.

Helmets off – Bridge

Well that was different. –Kira

The computer has been entered with your past battles and when you were the strongest. It can predict what you do and when you do it –Zhane

This is gonna be harder than I thought. I have never faced a computer before. –Xander

Well, I think we need to look at it in another way. Regroup and comeback in another hour with a plan. –Adam

**BEEP**

Zhane, Come to earth – Sentential Knight

Okay, do you need anyone else? – Zhane

No it is a small attack and you know the Solution to the simulator anyway. - Sentential Knight

Okay on my way. –Zhane

Wait, how do you Know? –Adam

Because I have see it done before in one of my past battles. See you guys later. Back to action. –Zhane

Then Zhane took his Galexy Glider to Earth

(Zhane's narration)

I arrived to find Tengas Attacking the City.

Hey Tengas how about a blaze of Silver to go with that Purple? –Zhane

How about not! How about some feathers for your outfit? – Tenga

Again, I think not. Super Silverizer, Sword Mode! Hya– Zhane

I went at them full speed only to realize there were at least 20 tengas if not more. I hit the contact button on my helmet.

I thought you said there weren't a lot of them? –Zhane

I know you can handle what is about to come! - Sentential Knight

I went at them slashing blindly, watching them fall. But as I destroyed one, it seemed as if more kept coming.

Laser mode! –Zhane

I started shooting but it seemed like it was doing nothing it barely even phased them. Then they surrounded me.

I need help! –Zhane

Sky Shift Blazer! Engine Cell Activate! Ready Aim Fire! –Mysterious Voice

And then in a gold Blaze, all the Tengas were destroyed. I stood up and There was a Gold Ranger with a Bird Like helmet on and a Gun that seemed like a rocket. I didn't know what to think.

Power Down! –Gold Ranger

There he was in uniform. A symbol was on his jacket from his particular era of ranger obviously. I decided to great him as he did me.

Power Down! My name is Zhane, Silver Space Ranger. Thank You for saving me, but who are you? –Zhane

My name is Gem! RPM GOLD RANGER! Kaboom. –Gem

Gem? Nice to meet you. But how did you get here? –Zhane

Well, now is not the time. Let's get back to the ship. –Gem

Hang on. Sentential Knight, Did you send Gem to me? –Zhane

The Gold RPM Ranger? No, why is he here? Report to the Command Center, Now! - Sentential Knight

Come on, Let's go. –Zhane

Fair Enough. –Gem

Once we got there the Knight was angry.

How did you get here? I assembled my team to take down Scorpina and you were not part of it. I am really interested as to why you are here. - Sentential Knight

I told Zhane to take me back to his ship and I would explain, but instead I was sent here to this big building. –Gem

This building is our place of operation – Zhane

And I am Very Proud of it. - Sentential Knight

And we will work from in here to take out Scorpina –Alpha

Well little robot dude, that may not be enough. –Gem

I'll show you little robot dude –Alpha

And then Alpha kicked him. And Gem fell down

I am no push over! –Alpha

Alpha Go back to work! Sorry about that! - Sentential Knight

No Problem, Noted that he has a temper. –Gem

We should get back to the ship so that he can explain. –Zhane

Agreed. - Sentential Knight

And then we teleported Back to the Ship

(Adam Narrating Again)

Attention Rangers, They are teleporting to the Ship! –Adam over the speaker

Then we all gathered to the control deck and All three of them landed in front of us. I knew we were gonna have to explain this.

So who wants to tell me how the gold ranger got here? - Sentential Knight

Well, I can field this one. So Kira and I were training so she could use the Ninja Skill of Water when Rose and Alyssa came in with a solution to the Simulation. –Tori

Well, We decided to use the ranger history Zhane had onboard he got from Dr. Oliver. –Rose

And we were gonna cross reference it with Bridges Ranger History from his morpher. –Alyssa

Well Xander was brushing up with his magic and I was trying to use my Psychic powers on his Magic and it somehow created a portal on the screen. – Bridge

To counteract it so nothing would come though, Adam, RJ, and I used our morphers to make sure nothing would come through and to try to close it. – Tori

I thought the combined powers of the power coin, dino gem, and Wolf Spirit may be enough to close it

But our combined powers sent Gem Shooting out. And then it got closed. –Adam

After we got introduced, we heard Zhane call for help and then I was teleported to earth. –Gem

I was sent for the most powerful ranger energy from the ship. I guess since you just time traveled it would make sense for you to be it. - Sentential Knight

Well what matters is he saved Zhane from being bird food. –Xander

Yeah but we must send him Back. -Sentential Knight

Why? –Gem

Because I had my plan and you were not a part of it. -Sentential Knight

If you don't mind me saying he saved Zhane from the Tengas, I say he should stay. –Adam

I don't think so he has to go back because…- Sentential Knight

Attention Rangers –Miratrax

Bring her on Screen. –Zhane

Hello Rangers, I believe you know these creatures. –Scorpina

And a heard of Monsters appeared on the screen. And everyone said the name of the respected monster they knew.

Well, be ready Angel grove cause here comes the evil team. Go Monsters. –Miratrax

And all of them attacked the Town. Each with either the Tengas or the Scorpinaxes. I quickly formed a plan.

Alright get them together, near the end of town so that they are grouped together, then we take them down, if you have a chance, destroy then. – Adam

Right –Everyone Else

Gem you stay here so I can work on sending you back. -Sentential Knight

What, Why? –Gem

Because I said so go rangers. -Sentential Knight

It's Morphin Time, Let's Rocket, Wild Access, Ninja Storm Ranger Form, Dino Thunder Power Up, SPD Emergency, Magical Source Mystic Force, Overdrive Accelerate, Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed –Rangers

And off we went to face some of our big foes from the past. I just hope we could destroy them all.


End file.
